


Beauty and the Beast: Rumbelle AU

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: 101 Dalmatians References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arendelle (Once Upon a Time), Baelfire lives, Belle is there when Rumple wakes up, Camelot (Once Upon a Time), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Dark Curse (Once Upon a Time), Dark One Belle (Disney), Dark One's Dagger (Once Upon a Time), Detective Rumbelle - Story Weaver, F/M, First meeting - why Rumple chose Belle, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heroes and Villains Universe AU: Operation Mongoose, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), I'll fight for him! I'll never stop fighting for him!, Mermaid Belle (Disney), Mirror!Belle (Disney), Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Nobody Dies, Once is Frozen Arc (Once Upon a Time), Reunion, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle as birds, Rumbelle vs Giant Spider, Rumple's straw doll, Sea Bracelet, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Team Rumbelle, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), The Gold Family, The Snow Queen's Cave, The Snow Queen's Mirror, Travel Book, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Winged monkey - Freeform, Wish Realm (Once Upon a Time), Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), floof family, sonogram, the Belle who stayed, vault of the dark one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: “Once upon a time, there was a Beast that took a girl prisoner. But he fell in love with her. And he let her go. That was when the girl knew that she loved him too. He thought he would never see her again. But despite his doubts that experience and life had cursed him, his fears that those who should have loved him were right, that he was not worthy of love; his Beauty came back to him…”WARNING: If you love original Rumple and Belle (Once Upon a Time) do not read.Originally posted 05/10/2019.Chapter 1 and 4 UPDATED!





	1. Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> There have been many Belle's. But Disney Belle will always be my Belle.
> 
> Some pics are out of context. Apologies for any inconsistencies; namely scale size, obvious cut and pastes
> 
> Other examples of Rumple/Disney Belle: MedieavalBeabe - Deviantart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, Disney, Universal Studios, BBC Merlin or any of the images/gifs used. This is for fun and not for profit.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle:

Mr and Mrs Gold: Belle and Peasant Rumple:

Belle is unimpressed by Gaston:

Belle is kind to everyone, especially beggar man Spindle, who the whole town avoids: 

Rumple Flashback:

(https://freyamikaelsson.tumblr.com/post/166145907306/1x08-2x04-requested-by-anon)

Robert Carlyle: "_I’ve often thought that myself. Wondered why he chose Belle. Because he did choose her... I was always sure that he'd spotted her somewhere before and thought: 'I'm gonna go and have - I'll - I shall have her.' At some point._"

"You're not who I thought you were. And I'm glad":

Belle brings light into Rumple's life:

Belle is not fooled by Queen Regina:

True Love or not, Belle loves Rumplestiltskin:

After their first (True Love's) kiss:

"Rumple, wait!":

Belle's gift pulls Rumple out of his Dark One rage. The gift of hope:

Rumple comes to Belle:

After receiving word that her father is sick, Rumple lets Belle go (again). Belle promises that she will come back to him:

Storybrooke Asylum:

Tear soaked reunion:

Rumple: "You came back..."

Belle: "I came home..."

Hamburger Date:

Rumple saves Belle from being hit by the outsider's car. The world has come to Storybrooke:

With the Sea Bracelet giving her a mermaid's tail, Belle and Ariel travel to Neverland to give Rumple and Regina Pandora's Box:

Rumple sacrifices himself to save his family and Storybrooke:

Aftermath of Rumple's resurrection:

Belle attempts to rescue Rumple from Zelena:

"Light...":

Rumbelle Wedding:

First dance as husband and wife:

Belle searches the Snow Queen's cave and gets a taste of the Spell of Shattered Sight:

Flashback: Rumple and Belle save the Dalmatian puppies from Cruella:

Realising the Dark One has taken over her husband, Belle banishes the curse from Storybrooke, saving Rumple:

Frozen Wedding:

To help Rumple with his PTSD, Spindle becomes the newest addition to the Gold family:

Rumple wakes up in Storybrooke Hospital after suffering a heart attack. Belle is the first face he sees: 

Belle seeing Rumple alone and dying in his shop:

Emma, Henry, Rumple the Light One and Bandit Regina prepare to crash the wedding. Only Evil!Snowing and Isaac Heller stand in the way:

Belle to the rescue! :

Belle makes a reckless decision to save Rumple...: 

...by taking the curse into herself:

"You went to Camelot to get the Darkness out of me. And you failed...":

Dark One Belle uses Rumple's doll to heal Rumple and wake him from his coma:

The heroes may have given up on Belle. But Rumple won't:

The Darkness is released:

Rumbelle sonogram:

The birth of baby Lucy:

Lucy Gold's first birthday:

"I guess it's just my animal magnetism..." Rumple and Belle tame many a beast on their travels:

After many adventures, Rumple and Belle return to the Dark Castle, where their True Love was born, and share True Love's Kiss:

But there were still more adventures to be had! :

Rumple and Belle protecting their gay daughters as the Dark Curse hits:

Detective Rumbelle - Story Weaver:

Rumple and Belle help reunite Wish!Rumbelle. In every universe, in any realm, Beauty and the Beast will always find and love each other:

The Gold Family:

Left to right: Spindle, Neal Cassidy, Rumple, Belle, Alice/Tilly with white rabbit, Lucy/Margot with Beastie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think?
> 
> I will add more when I have time or find images for the picture I want to achieve.


	2. Friends and Allies

Left to right:

Anastasia and Will (Scarlet Queen), Jefferson, Alice/Tilly (future daughter-in-law), Maid Marian and Robin Hood, Mulan, Merida, Ariel, Anna and Elsa (Disney)

Prince Eugene, Rapunzel and Pascal, Princess Jasmine, Grumpy, Nova, 'Monsieur Levi'

Ogre child, Tinker Bell, Granny, the Huntsman, Red, Merlin, Archie and Pongo

Rumple’s gargoyle “Beastie”, Dalmatian puppy, Rajah, yaoguai, wolf, Phillippe.


	3. Enemies

Left to Right:

Monsieur D’Arque, Gaston, the Black Fairy, the Mob (Beauty and the Beast), the Blue Fairy, wolves (Beauty and the Beast)

Nurse Ratched, Frollo, Peter Pan, Isaac Heller, Nimue/Dark One, Sheriff of Nottingham, Greg Mendell and Tamara, Jafar and Zelena (Zafar)

Hook, Ursula the Sea Witch, Cruella de Vil, Chernabog, Regina the Evil Queen, Maleficent the Mistress of All Evil, Mother Gothel, Cora the Queen of Hearts, winged monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Jafar and Zelena?
> 
> The only parent who ever loved them dies: Zelena's adoptive mother the Woodcutter's Wife. Jafar's mother Ulima
> 
> Parent tried to kill them: Cora left Zelena to die as a baby. The Sultan tried to drown Jafar
> 
> Their younger sibling was favoured by their parents: Zelena's sister Regina. Jafar's half-brother Mirza
> 
> Zelena was more skilled at magic than Regina. Jafar was more learned than Mirza
> 
> Zelena wanted everything Regina had. Jafar wanted his father's love
> 
> Zelena tried to kill Regina. Jafar killed Mirza
> 
> Zelena broke one of the Laws of Magic: Time travel. Jafar broke two of the Laws of Magic: Bringing back the dead and making someone love you
> 
> Turned on their mentors and controlled/enslaved them: Zelena enslaved Rumple. Jafar turned Amara into his snake staff.
> 
> Flying is their mode of transport: Zelena - broomstick. Jafar - magic carpet
> 
> Jafar impersonated Alice's father Edwin and Zelena impersonated Marian


	4. Travel Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many adventures of Rumplestiltskin and Belle. They travelled the world and saved a few while they were at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will take a while, but here's a couple to get us started...

♫It’s just me and you looking down at the view from up here…♫:

(Tell me _Her Handsome Hero_ Gideon doesn't look like Rumple):


End file.
